Glass Castles
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Manny never woke Jack from the lake Pitch kidnapped him before he could and for the past 300 years Pitch has kept Jack from Manny and the Guardians with the help of the sun but now as Pitch rises dangerously into power Manny figures the only way to stop him is to get Jack's help but can he convince Jack in time or even get to him before its too late rated T beacuse im paranoid
1. Moonbeam

_**Jack**_

"Jack be careful" he heard Pitch shout frantically as he balanced on the edge of a swinging cage high up from the dark lair he'd grown up in for the last three hundred years. He sighed and looked over where Pitch stood next to the rusted globe alight with gold specks. "I'm bored can't I go outside". Pitch shook his head immediately as Jack knew he would. Pitch didn't like him going outside especially so close to night time or when the sun started to lower in the slightest. Jack pounced down from the cage landing perfectly and walking over to the globe. "Pleaaase I haven't been outside for a whole year".

Pitch looked at him sighing in aggravation. "You can go outside tomorrow its...its to late Jack and we both know you get scared in the dark". Jack crossed his arms staring him down. "Its only five and its the middle of summer". Pitch narrowed his eyes annoyed "Drop it Jack". Jack tilted his head back and whined in impatience. "Just five minutes" !. Pitch looked out a small crack in the walls with a grimace and put a hand on his forehead with a defeated huff. "Five minutes that's it and I better not hear anymore about it when you have to come back". Jack smiled hugging his guardian and grabbing his staff. "thank you thank you thank you".

Pitch smiled though Jack could see him trying to hide his concern and he summoned a Nightmare Jack was very familiar with. "Take Krash with you" Pitch commanded as the Nightmare reared onto its hind legs before hitting the ground with a snort. Jack sighed knowing Pitch wouldn't let him out any other way and he was loosing daylight. "Alright but he has to keep up" he challenged as he mounted his staff and sped off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Jack reached his favorite place he settled on the grass with a sigh as Krash came up beside him rubbing his large head into Jack's chest. Jack smiled petting him before walking out a bit so that the water of the lake submerged his ankles. It was cool and Krash didn't mind a quick drink. Jack didn't know why he liked this lake so much it just drew him in. It was quiet and isolated surrounded by large maple and yew trees that gave a pleasant smell to the air. There were a few pine trees too which made Jack smile.

He walked over picking a few of the pines from the tree. They smelled nice and usually made his dusty dark room more bearable. Pitch of course had no idea because Jack hid all the things he found at the lake. It was well-known Pitch didn't like him by the lake and that Jack really didn't care. He liked to collect the pearlescent rocks and bird feathers that scattered around the place. He sighed as he started to look around before he spotted a high up object sparkling in a tree.

"Hey Krash can you give me a lift" he asked not bothering with his staff. The dark horse pulled up beside him and let Jack slip onto his back. They had done this quite a few times so Jack didn't hesitate to stand on the shadowy back and reach far up. Krash gave and unsettling whinny and almost knocked Jack off as he got close enough to touch. "Stop it Krash I just have to get a little farther...". "JACK"! Jack flinched hard falling off the back of Krash with a yelp and hitting his back hard.

"Jack oh im so sorry" he heard Pitch say over him as he opened his eyes. "Wha...". Pitch pulled him to his feet. "Look around the moon is out" Pitch hissed frantic and worried. Jack hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. "You almost touched a moon beam". Jack looked at the spreading moonlight and looked terrified as he leaned into his guardian. Pitch had always told him moonlight burned like fire. "Krash you are in trouble for not warning him" Pitch hissed at the nightmare as he pulled a smaller dark cloak made of nightmare sand from his own wrapping it around Jack. "As for you its time to go home". Jack nodded in fear as he saw the moonlight spreading farther and farther.

_**Manny**_

He glared in frustration as Pitch smiled back at him triumphantly before leading the young winter spirit to the lair where his light couldn't touch. He had snatched him the night Manny had planned on waking Jack from his nightmare grasp and had kept Jack close so Manny couldn't contact him. It was time for another plan of action. He pulled his moonbeams back and shined them across the north pole brightly. "_North_" he called out to St. Nick who smiled up at the moon. "_Assemble the guardians_".


	2. Meet the Guardians

_**Jack**_

_ Four day old Jack ran to his guardian hugging him tight and crying. "Jack whats wrong". "When I went to sleep I was drowning and scared and you weren't there". Pitch patted the shivering childs hair and let him sit on a step next to him. "There's nothing wrong with nightmares Jack they can't hurt you. Just let them pass and when you wake up shrug it off". Jack nodded at the reassurance and before he could strike up another conversation he was back asleep next to his guardian..._

Jack yawned as woke up. What kind of nightmare was that? No drowning. No cold. No feeling of loneliness. He felt someone shaking his body lightly and opened his eyes to see Pitch's worried yellow eyes staring down at him. "Pitch" he said questioningly as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Jack you know your not supposed to sleep at night" he said quickly standing the boy up so fast his head spun. "I-im sorry I was just so tired". Pitch sighed as he pulled the boys hood down and tried to fix his wild hair.

"I had the weirdest nightmare too it wasn't scary at all" he said excitedly but his guardian seemed disappointed in him. "Why is it dangerous to sleep at night" Pitch demanded. Jack sighed and mumbled quickly. "Because the moon might hit me or the gold sand might come". Pitch nodded and ushered him out of his bedroom quickly. " I know you get bored Jack but I don't want to lose you and you've done nothing but put yourself in danger lately". Jack sighed and looked at his guardian. "I'm sorry...".

Pitch smiled and opened the main entrance to the lair. "Go on". Jack looked at him with wide eyes. "Really"? Pitch sighed " Hurry before I change my mind and be more careful this time...and stay away from the lake please". Jack smiled grabbing his staff and walked out into the dark lands. "I will".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Jack came home he was loaded with new trinkets from the lake. He didn't want to upset Pitch but he was so drawn to the place it was almost a physical need. What he didn't notice was a few figures that followed him home. He entered the lair with a tired sigh trying to rush to his room to avoid Pitch finding the new treasures when he heard a weird rapping sound come from the lair's entrance.

He turned confused at what to do and what could be out there. Pitch was supposed to be home but mabey he'd gone looking for Jack. Jack opened the entrance and stared. "Um...". Four figures stood there smiling one was a huge man with tattoo's and a white beard. A green feathered woman stood between him and a large bunny and in front of them all was what looked like a glowing golden pillow. "Jack Frost" ?

"Uh...". The lady smiled and grabbed his face in her warm little hands. "Oh your eyes are so blue that's so cute and your teeth". She was going to do something else before the large older man coughed purposefully and she sighed backing off but still jittering midair and smiling. " Jack you should come with us quickly" the large bunny and Jack quirked and eyebrow still dumbfounded on what to say. The only person he'd ever met was Pitch and he didn't know how to approach these strange people.

"Jack" he heard Pitch say from higher up in the lair. The figures all looked worried and the pillow looked a bit angry. "Don't leave the entrance op...". Pitch stood at the top of the stairs his eyes wide as he stared and he quickly walked down to pull Jack from the door. "Well it's been such a long time old friends...please come in and Jack go to your room". Jack didn't bother arguing. When Pitch told him to go to his room he was either in really big trouble or in really big danger and he didn't know which one this was for.

_**The guardians **_

The guardians and Pitch waited till Jack was out of sight and even till they heard the lock click on his door before Toothiana sprang into one of her bipolar fits. "Oh he's adorable...you monster how could you keep him locked up in this rat hole and did you see how white his teeth were"? Tooth clapped her hands together in excitement and joy but North just crossed his arms. "He is one of us Pitch".

Pitch glared and pointed a finger as his nightmare sand flared out. "He will never be one of you he has always been here and he will stay here as he should". Bunnymund stepped forward batting Pitch's hand down. "Now listen here mate you stole the kid from Manny". Pitch laughed and held up his hands in defense. " You poor foolish guardians always fighting for your precious moon. Well let me shine some light on a cruel reality that you have yet to be told. Manny left the child underwater in a lake for years before I pulled him out! You will never be able to have him because he fears your moon just as I taught him too".

The guardians looked appalled at the thought. A guardian that feared the moon. Pitch turned his eyes to the Sandman with a glare. "but you've known about Jack for a while haven't you you've tried to send him dreams". Sandy shrugged figuring there was no harm in admitting it and Tooth gawked. "And you didn't tell me Sandy! I mean did you look at those teeth"! North rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "This is besides the point the child will come with us". Pitch reached for his scythe and North and Bunnymund withdrew their weapons.

Sandy threw himself between them holding up his hands and North hesitated blinking. "What Sandy". Sandy pointed at the direction Jack had walked away and a sand image of Pitch appeared above his head. North sighed putting away his swords knowing the dream king was right. Jack would protect Pitch in a fight and the guardians would probably lose or scare Jack away. "Yes I see Sandy" North's eyes met with Pitch and he tapped Bunnymund's back so he lowered his boomerang and Toothiana frowned flittering away in upset. "We'll be back Pitch and Jack will be a guardian".

_**Pitch**_

He waited till the guardians were gone to go reprimand Jack. He shouldn't have been outside especially with Manny after him and...Pitch stopped as he unlocked Jack's door. The little winter spirit was curled up asleep on the window ledge with one hand under his head and the other wrapped tightly around his middle. His eyes flickered with the promises of nightmares and he squirmed occasionally.

Pitch sighed figuring he would wait till tomorrow to reprimand for now Jack needed to sleep while it was still let Krash into the room who had transformed into a cat and curled up behind Jack's knees. "Guard him and don't let Sandy's dreams come near him" He demanded glaring the nightmare down before closing the door softly. He needed to contact "her" anyways and he didn't want Jack to find out about anything quite yet. He looked at the sun blazing through a window in the hall and gave a long sigh "They know".


	3. Curiousity

_Short chapter but its sets the plot for what I have planned and offers a reason for why Manny made Jack the way he is._

_**Pitch**_

Pitch wrung out his hands as he crossed the catwalk strung up over the main entrance waiting for the knock that would announce her presence. He didn't exactly want her here but he couldn't really stop her and he had to time this carefully so he could wake Jack before nightfall. 'Tap Tap'. That would be her. He shadowed down to the door opening it with a sigh. " Anamitra".

She stepped through without invitation and nodded at him. "Kozmotis". He didn't like that name used anymore but he didn't reprimand her remembering the consequences of last time. "How is he" She said looking disapprovingly around the place. "well off to say the least he's sleeping now". She nodded and walked down to the dining hall that was hidden far in the depths of the lair lighting it with her bright glow. "So Manny's little guardians know about him now". Pitch looked uneasy at the question but nodded trying to hide his still wringing hands.

"Anamitra im not sure how long i'll be able to hold him here he's getting curious and you know how Jack is ...he'll get hurt". The sun goddess laughed and patted Pitch's hair like he was still the young man she had met so long ago. "Are you saying you can't handle one child Pitch? You used to be a general of the Golden Fleet". Pitch made a face but huffed pushing away her hands. "Yes yes but what I mean is Jack is starting to well...mature in a way no matter what spell Manny put on him its inevitable".

"I will go see him" She said as she started to walk to his room. "Wait" Pitch commanded and she sighed looking back at him. "Lower your temperature you'll melt all the ice in his room and he'll get sick again like the summer of 98". She nodded before walking off with Pitch and dimming her eternal light to be more bearable for the little winter spirit.

_**The Guardians**_

North paced in front of the Globe of Belief as the Guardians sat around his workshop silent. "A guardian who fears the moon are you crazy Manny". _He is the key. _Bunnymund huffed and looked up at Manny."The key to what Manny the destruction of all fo us". _What do you mean Aster. _"He's a winter sprite Manny. Do you know what happens in winter? Well I do everything dies". _Does it? Or is it preserved in silence and offered rest?_

Bunny narrowed his eyes and his ears shot up to full height. " This is pointless Manny he's Pitch's problem now". _Your going to give up on a __**child **__bunny. _"He's three hundred years old he's no child"! _He has the heart of a child you've seen it with your own eyes. He embodies curiosity, faith, and recklessness things you have lost or dulled over your years. He will never lose these qualities. He will forever be a in between a child and adult. _North tilted his head. "Why would you do that Manny"?

Manny was silent for a moment but eventually he found the right words. _Children have selflessness, wonder, hope, generosity and several qualities growing up causes people to lose. On the other hand becoming an adult gives you the ability to make smarter decisions, handle situations out of experience and understand the way the world truly works. Stuck in between these two completely different worlds Jack can pull forth whatever traits he needs from both sides for any situation. _North nodded as a plot started to form in his head. "Manny how far does this curiosity stretch".

_**Jack**_

Tap.

Tap.

Jack's eyes blinked open. Everything was hazy and numb and his sleepiness dulled his proper thinking. The window in front of his face was wide open and in the wake of a deep twilight stood a very cool looking sleigh with all the figures from before inside except the fairy who flittered close to his window. "Wanna ride in it" asked the fairy as she gestured to the bright sleigh. She was smiling happily and clapping her hands again. "Its really fun". Jack didn't have a second thought as he stood on the ledge. curiosity overrode fear and he took the offered hand of the fairy. This had to be one of those non scary nightmares.

He heard something slam into his door and darkness seemed to form into the room. "JACK" . Jack twisted around to look at a very angry Pitch and a bright woman who looked like she was on fire before he was grabbed roughly and thrown into the sleigh. Pitch reached for him and he reached for Pitch but the figures pulled him away and held him down. This was becoming a nightmare.


	4. Fun

_**North**_

"Stop squirming mate" Bunnymund growled from the backseat holding onto the squirming pale child locked in his hold. Tooth circled around the sleigh with a worried expression as North readied one of his snow globes to transport them back to the pole. "Oh Bunny ease up you could be hurting him". Bunny gave her an annoyed look and opted to hold Jack by the back of his hoodie. The child looked fearful compared to a moment ago when he'd been completely entranced by the sleigh.

"I wanna go home" was the first thing to pop out of his mouth. He looked back at the fast fading dark lands and North could see him hyperventilating. Poor thing Pitch probably never let him out when Manny was in the sky. "Do not worry Jack I am sure we will see your guardian very soon". The child looked hopeful and stopped struggling to make Bunnymund let go. "Now sit down please we wouldn't want you falling out". Jack rolled his eyes reaching for something that wasn't there before his eyes widened and he sat down.

North threw the snowglobe opening a portal to the pole and Bunnymund closed his eyes gripping the sides of the seat instead of Jack. "I hate this I hate this I hate this". Jack looked up at him confused and North chuckled. "He fears heights". Jack nodded as if this was a normal thing and sat further into the seat when they landed. "Welcome to my home" he said as he climbed out.

Bunnymund hit the ground hugging it. "Earth sweet Earth i'll never leave you again". The sprite looked torn between curiosity and fear of the unknown but Tooth slid up beside him in the sleigh. "It's ok there's lots of toys and goodies in there and if we sneak around we can steal some of North's cookies". North crossed his big arms but smiled trying to be nice. The spirit still seemed edgy and untrusting but they had to try. "O..k".

_**Pitch**_

"Calm yourself Pitch your being rash" Anamitra said as she followed him through the halls. Pitch grabbed his nightmare scythe shrinking it in size before pocketing it and spotting Krash. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM". The nightmare scrabbled away and would have been diminished if Anamitra hadn't grabbed Pitch's arm. It's not his fault Sandman used his tricks.

Pitch sighed putting both hands on a table in front of him. You don't understand Ana.. he can't last without the cold and they don't know that they left his staff behind and it control's his body temperature when he's in warm weather. He could die without it". Anamitra though this over silently as Pitch fumed and nodded after a while. "Alright you stay here I will talk it out with Manny...don't do anything rash".

_**Jack**_

So far he and the big bunny didn't get along but the tooth fairy as he came to know her was nice and gentle and the big man they called "North" wasn't all that bad. They were so weird though and freely walked in the moonlight which Jack refused to touch. Eventually they drew the shades so he would come out of hiding behind Tooth.

"Jack are you alright". He flinched at the booming volume of North's voice which he still wasn't used to and looked up at the man. "Fine why"? Tooth looked a bit worried herself placing a hand on his forehead. "Oh my your ice cold are you always like that". He nodded though now that they mentioned it he didn't feel so icy he felt like he was melting.

"Well then" Tooth said happily flying over and snatching a plate of cookies from a yeti. "As promised" She smiled and held it out to Jack. Jack just stared blankly... "What am I supposed to do with it...". The guardians all stared at him shocked. " Ya eat it mate..." said Bunnymund who looked more angry then shocked. "Didn't Pitch give you a life at least". Jack glared at him and threw a cookie. "Before you kidnapped me". All the guardians looked uneasy but Tooth was of course the one to break the ice. "Well how bout you try eating one".

oooooo

For the next few hours they talked and Bunny just seemed to be more upset. North didn't look to happy but Tooth just seemed fascinated. "So he put you in a big gigantic bubble taught you everything in the world except for us and you had no holidays or anything remotely...fun" Bunny said quietly. Jack shot him an annoyed look. " That's not true he let me go outside and he taught me about all the battles he won. He taught me how to do a lot of things". Bunny looked generally sad. "But you didn't have any ..fun" North asked.

"I don't see what the big deal about 'fun'". Even Tooth's eyes widened as the guardians stood. "Oh Jack...". Tooth looked devastated like any moment she would just break down crying. "I had fun playing outside in the snow though". North smiled at that "Well good we have plenty snow here". Bunny just stormed off and Jack looked hurt that he had upset him.

_**Pitch**_

He couldn't just sit here and wait could he? The longer he did he did he felt the weight of his responsibility crushing him. He was failing Jack every moment he sat here. Jack was going to drop dead in front of the guardians and by then it would be too late. " EH PITCH" he heard someone yell from the front of the yard.

He was out in a flash his scythe held close to the enraged Pooka's neck. "What did you do" he hissed. He was so on edge he was trembling. "What did we do ? What did you do you bastard! You locked the kid up and he doesn't even know the definition of fun". Pitch straightened up. "He didn't need it and keeping him from Manny was my only concern I didn't really care for teaching him how to have fun". Bunny stared him down. "You know that's wrong when kids are raised that way they don't turn out right they turn out like y...". Pitch narrowed his eyes. "Like me" He questioned backing the large bunny away from his home by coming forward. "So what if he is he is not meant to be one of you guardians and you know it and whats worse you've killed him before you've known him".

Bunny blinked. "What do you mean mate we saved him from you"!. Pitch glared. "You have have you ? Well you of all should know some children have special needs for Jack it's that he should be kept in a cool place at all times even when in a warm house which is where I belive you must be keeping him now. He will get sick fast and there is no cure Aster. Jack will die without this". Pitch held out a staff to him and he grabbed it quickly. "What is it". Pitch just left without another word. Though they were all to late.

_**Jack**_

For the last hour they had experianced 'fun' together. They played games, made crafts and had gone sledding outside. When he was outside Jack had felt great but it hadn't lasted long and soon he was back inside and practially panting now. "Oh honey are you sure your ok" Tooth asked worried. "I...feel like im burning". North was instantly on alert. "A winter spirit? Warm...".

Tooth put her hand to his forehead again which he didn't understand and shook her head. "North he's even more cold then he was". "Lets sit you down then so we can figure out whats wrong". Jack was going to respond but the room suddenly tilted and he threw his hands out to keep balance. "Jack" Tooth asked worried. "I ...". It only took a few seconds to meet the hard ground.

_A/N : The reason Jack continues to get colder as he gets sicker is because his body is trying to stay cold enough to keep him concious. _


	5. Past and Present

_Little A/N : Anamitra means Sun in India or Without Enemies in Hindu_

_**Anamitra**_

From her place in the sky she saw him fall but she could do nothing. The guardian's surrounded him worried and frantic and from her view she even saw Toothiana crying. "Serves you all right". Something had to be done about this ..."Pitch" she called out to the man.

_**Pitch**_

It had been over twelve hours since Jack was taken which guarenteed he was out like a light. He wouldn't see what Pitch was going to do which was good for him. He heard Anamitra's call and knew he had to move or he would lose Jack forever. He glared at the coming twilight and spoke directly to Manny as he paced quickly down a long hall. "You brought this on yourself olf friend...the boy was already mine and you knew that but you couldn't just let me have him could you? You always have to win and you come out on top as the good guy? You left him Manny in a freezing cold pond for twelve years"!_ Pitch you knew he was supposed to be a guardian you set yourself up for this_. Pitch shook his head throwing open a dark ebony door scaring away the shadows around him.

_200 years ago_

_Pitch sighed leaning over his desk and rubbing his temples in annoyance. He had to much to do and now he had a child of all things on his hands. He watched Jack closely from the window exsasperated that he had to pay so much attention to him and couldn't actually focus. He put his head on the desk with a groan as he heard the child loud enough to keep track of him. Was all of this really worth it just to spite Manny and why had the moon spirit wanted the annoying little brat anyways..._

_ Speaking of which it was suddenly very quiet... He looked up not seeing Jack in the window and pushed back his chair annoyed. "Damn brat". He looked out the window sighing and not seeing anything shadowed down to the ground. "Jack" he called. No answering call. "Jack...". He looked around getting even more worried before he heard muffled laughing and looked up. There he is. Jack is safe and swinging upside down on a bare branch of a sycamore tree smiling at Pitch as he tries to be funny by giving Pitch a heart attack. Suprisingly Pitch doesn't yell...he just smiles back. _

_Present_

_Pitch if you could see how happy he would have been if you had just left him to me you would scorn yourself instead of me_. Pitch strode over to the center of the mostly empty room to a weapons case and ran a hand along the surface. "He was happy here to Manny...we had a good life and wwe understood eachother..". _Mabey so Pitch but thats never the way things were supposed to be...Jack IS a guardian its part of his destiny and by messing with the balance of nature you alone have brought him this fate_. Pitch had heard enough! He flung open the case grasping the long scythe from inside and brandishing it with an angry gleam in his eyes. _Don't do this Pitch_. Pitch glared at the coming moon and the fading sun. "Ready your precious guardians Manny there may be none left when I'm done".

_**The guardians**_

Jack had collapsed in the middle of the workshop a half hour ago and now they were all sitting around his bed Toothiana running a hand gently through his hair and North looking distressed as he talked to Manny who really wasn't helping. _He's coming be ready. _Tooth looked down and shook her head. "I'll stay here with Jack you and Sandy should be able to fight him off and I just heard Bunny walk through the door". Surely five seconds later the pooka had burst through the door holding a too small looking staff in his large fluffy hands and panting as he pointed it at Jack.

North looked confused as Bunnymund walked over and put it in Jack's hands before turning to the other guardians to speak. North noticed before he started to talk that the winter spirit pulled the staff close to him and smiled a bit. " He's an elemental North...and your warm little workshop is ..way out of his element we were so stupid". The guardians came around the room opening the windows to the cold air of the pole and they rushed in joyfully to fill the warm space. The guardians however had no time to see if it would work because Sandy was freaking out pointing to the window. Tooth looked out the window and paled. "Pitch...hes here...Pitch is here".


	6. White

_**Jack **_

Jack had always hated the color white. He didn't know why but it reminded him of the lake and the darkness that he had been plunged into only to wake up to freezing cold and white snow. Now he was surrounded by it a terrible useless and empty space with no color or sound and no one but Jack. He couldn't even think straight or feel anything save phantom touches. He was scared. Eventually though the white started to fade around the edges and Jack was sucked into what he hoped to be reality but was really just a memory. One he didn't even remember.

"Pitch" ! Jack was screaming at the top of his lungs practically wailing his little 6 day old lungs off. Pitch was there in a heartbeat of course hovering over him and scanning for a damage report or a telltale smirk saying Jack had done a trick. "What Jack what's wrong". Jack pointed to the ground where a small unmoving form was curled into a ball. "It won't play with me it's just sleeping". Pitch looked down blinking before he saw what Jack was talking about almost invisible as it was surrounded by white snow. "Jack...just leave it be it won't ever play with you". Pitch seemed to regret that the moment he said it as young Jack started to pout. "...it doesn't like me"?

Pitch sighed and gestured to his lair which wasn't but two hundred or so feet and gave Jack a gentle nudge. "Go inside and i'll see what I can do to wake this poor guy up than mabey you two can play for a while". Jack brightened and waved goodbye to the small bunny before sprinting off to his home and jumping inside and sitting patiently inside of the globe like it was a beanie chair that the humans seemed to love so much. It took a while for him to get bored and even than Pitch was absent so Jack's eyes decided to close for just a moment...

He woke to the closing of the door and stared at Pitch excitedly who threw something limp down one of the holes in the floor so it dropped a long ways before thudding with impact. "Is he going to play with me is he is he is he"? Pitch smiled but something was off about it and he sighed. "No umm his family needed him to come home". Jack pouted but Pitch was quick to hold up a finger to stay his whining and smiled. "But I brought you something home". Jack propped up straight in the globe jumping up and down excitedly and something dark and black appeared behind Pitch looking around warily. "What is that' Jack asked obviously still upset about the bunny". "You can name it whatever you want". The thing started to walk toward him but slipped on some ice and crashed into the globe with an undignified grunt before standing up having an almost sulky expression on its long face. "haha Krash it should be Krash".

He smiled but as soon as he did he felt the memory slip from him and heard more then saw another one though it was just a few stern words from Pitch as he was tucking Jack to bed who had decided the globe was the best place to sleep. "Jack ... some people just never wake up from sleeping you were lucky".

_**Pitch **_

As he looked up at the pole he tried to think of one place he went wrong one slip up that could have the world punishing him like this. He knew he was at one time and another a force to be reckoned with but could the world really be mad at him for trying? He was made this way he didn't ask for it but right now he was asking for one thing one miracle that Jack was here and that they would be home and safe by the end of the night. There was an annoyed grunt from his side and he looked over.

Krash had always naturally been a powerful nightmare born of the first nightmare and given as a gift to Jack who when with the nightmare had gotten into alot of stuff but they had grown up together and though Krash was a nightmare he still had feeling and missing his master had the ground under him cracking as darkness rolled off him in waves. "I know" was the only comfort he could muster for the creature but it just snorted at him and took a step forward looking up at a glowing window. "Go get him". And Krash was gone.

"Pitch" He heard from his right and turned to see North and Bunnymund watching him warily their weapons drawn. " Where is he" he hissed in anger. The pair looked at eachother and up at the moon before meeting Pitches worried eyes. "Upstairs he's recovering" Bunnymund said tensely and Pitch let his scythe that had been resting in the snow come up off the ground to point slightly at them. "Return him to me I know how to take care of him better then any of you could". "I doubt it" Bunnymund said casually "He's a child 'technically' and your not exactly mother goose he didn't know what a cookie was".

Pitch looked undignified but stood his ground and glared. " but he knew what imagination was and war and every scientific theory in the known universe. He was given everything I knew how to give". Bunny crossed his arms. "He needs a family Pitch people who support more than darkness and fear he doesn't need you". ...He doesn't need you ...he doesn't need you...he doesn't need you. Why did that hurt so much if Pitch knew it wasn't true? He shook his head. "It doesn't matter either way im leaving this place with Jack tonight or im not leaving at all".

Im so sorry I know this is long overdue and i've been trying to work on it really but i've been really really sick so my story writing wen't down the drain. I hope this will tide you over for a few days - Twisted


End file.
